


Empty my gun, dull my knife

by RoswellNM42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hunters & Hunting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: A prompt from comment-fic on Lj that I filled, the prompt was: any, any,Empty my gun, dull my knifeBuild a house, make a lifeWe lie in bed and let the record playI hope that he and I will always be this way"Weapons" by Emily Kinney





	Empty my gun, dull my knife

_**Empty my gun, dull my knife**_  
  
When Dean Winchester finally decides to walk away from the hunters life, he empty’s his gun off the round of bullets inside it, dulls his favourite knife as a symbolic gesture and hangs up his leather jacket for good.   
  
_**Build a house, make a life**_  
  
He builds a house with his bare hands, hammers every nail and board together. He makes a life for himself. One he’s proud of doing himself. With little to no help from anyone.   
  
_**We lie in bed and let the record play**_  
  
He lies in bed, in the house that he built with his own two hands, let’s the record play, as_‘can’t fight this feeling’_ plays in the background, as he brings his lover close to him, underneath the sheets, as they both lay there naked and content to be in each others arms. Truly in love. As the record playing speaks to their relationship.   
  
_**I hope that he and I will always be this way**_  
  
Laying in bed together, he hopes that he and Castiel will always be this way, even when they're grey and old. 


End file.
